Ayato's Love
by Tsuki Yuu
Summary: Ayato tidak ingin Hinami memasuki kamarnya tanpa seijinnya agar Hinami tidak menemukan 'harta karun' yang tersimpan di kolong tempat tidurnya. Akhirnya Ayato melakukan sesuatu agar Hinami tidak memasuki kamarnya lagi.


Ayato's Love

Disclaimer : Sui Ishida  
Author : Tsuki Yuu  
Rate : T+  
Genre : Romance

Pairing: AyaHina  
Summary : Ayato tidak ingin Hinami memasuki kamarnya tanpa seijinnya agar Hinami tidak menemukan 'harta karun' yang tersimpan di kolong tempat tidurnya. Akhirnya Ayato melakukan sesuatu agar Hinami tidak memasuki kamarnya lagi.  
WARNING! OOC, One Shoot, Typo bertebaran & Summary gak nyambung sama isinya :v

ENJOY~! *wink/?* ;)

Bagaimana seorang ghoul bisa menjadi seseorang yang terkenal tanpa orang-orang mengetahui identitasnya adalah ghoul? Begitulah yang dipikirkan seorang ghoul cantik bersurai coklat pendek yang bernama Fueguchi Hinami itu. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Hinami sungguh menyukai karya buatan Takatsuki Sen. Ia menyeruput kopinya. Ia membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman yang ada di novel horror itu. "Yotsume…" seseorang memanggilnya dengan nada yang sangat ia kenali. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya seorang pemuda berambut berantakan tengah membawa setumpuk buku. Pemuda yang bernama Kirishima Ayato itu menaruh buku itu ke meja dengan kasar. Hinami menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena kebingungan. "Buku apa ini?" Tangan Hinami mengambil sebuah buku dan membukanya. "Buku lama…" gumamnya sambil meniup debu yang ada dipermukaan kertas itu. "Uhuk!" Ayato terbatuk dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya kedepan wajahnya. "Jangan meniupnya bodoh!" bentak Ayato geram. Hinami menutup wajahnya dengan buku. "Bacalah itu. Aku tau kau sangat kebosanan disini." Ayato berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan duduk disana.  
"Malaikat dan… Seorang Gadis Desa?"  
Hinami membaca judul buku itu. Ia tersenyum simpul. Ia pun membuka halaman demi halaman. Ayato diam-diam melirik Hinami yang tampak serius membaca buku yang ia berikan tadi. Karena buku itu tipis, 1 jam kemudian ia selesai membaca buku itu. "Ceritanya menarik. Hehe!" Hinami tertawa kecil. Ia mengambil buku lainnya. "A… Ano…" Hinami mengintip Ayato. "Ada apa?" Tanya Ayato sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Ta… tak kusangka Ayato-kun mempunyai buku bergenre seperti ini desu…" Ujar Hinami dengan nada yang pelan. Wajah Hinami sedikit memerah karena malu. Ayato mengerutkan keningnya. Genre apa? Fantasy? Horror? Action? Atau jangan-jangan… Buku rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dibawah kolong tempat tidurnya terselip dan ikut terbawa disana?! Wajah Ayato memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Ge… Genre apa?!" bentak Ayato yang membuat Hinami bergeridik pelan. "Romance…" Jawab Hinami pelan.  
Tuing.  
"Apa?" Tanya Ayato sekali lagi. "Ayato-kun… Sejak kapan kau membaca buku dengan genre seperti ini? Kukira kau membenci genre romance." Hinami tertawa kecil. "Ja… Jangan menertawaiku!" teriak Ayato dengan malu. Tapi… Tunggu sebentar. Ia tidak pernah memiliki buku bergenre romance. Berarti… Buku itu milik siapa? Ayato terdiam. "Ayato-kun?" panggil Hinami sambil melambaikan tangannya dan membuyarkan lamunan Ayato. Ayato tersentak. "Buku itu bukan punyaku. Aku tidak pernah memiliki buku itu. Mungkin itu milik seseorang." Ayato menghela nafasnya panjang. "Begitu kah?" Hinami menaruh buku itu kembali. "Ayato-kun… Aku pernah sekali masuk ke kamarmu untuk membersihkan barang-barang di sana." Hinami menghela nafasnya panjang. Ayato menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?" Tanya Ayato dengan penasaran. "Aku pernah melihat… Sepertinya itu setumpuk buku, tertata rapi dibawah kolong tempat tidurmu. Karena lemari menghalangi, aku tidak bisa mengambil buku yang ada disana. Itu buku apa? Boleh aku meminjamnya?" Tanya Hinami sambil tersenyum lebar.  
Ayato terkejut. Wajahnya merah padam. Hinami pernah masuk ke kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuannya?! Ah… Jadi itu alasan mengapa kamarnya seminggu yang lalu tiba-tiba menjadi bersih. Ayato mendekati Hinami dan duduk disebelahnya. "Apapun yang terjadi…" Ayato menarik nafasnya. "Jangan pernah masuk ke kamarku tanpa seijinku. Jangan pernah menyentuh barang yang ada dikamarku tanpa seijinku. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Ayato yang berusaha agar Hinami tidak mengetahui benda yang berada dikolong tempat tidurnya. Jika Hinami mengetahuinya, tamatlah sudah. "Memangnya apa yang ada disana?" Tanya Hinami dengan penasaran. "Dengarkan aku Yotsume… Disana tidak ada apa-apa. Aku takut kau ketakutan melihat rangka manusia disana. Aku takut kalau kau terluka terkena sesuatu yang tajam disana. Jadi, janganlah sekali-kali masuk ke kamarku tanpa seijinku." Pesan Ayato sambil mengusap-usap kepala Hinami dengan lembut. Hinami mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia tersenyum lembut. Pasalnya, Ayato tidak pernah membelai rambutnya. Ini adalah momen yang paling langka yang Ayato lakuan. Sadar akan apa yang telah ia buat, Ayato tersentak dan melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Hinami. "Eh? Kenapa berhenti desu?" Tanya Hinami kebingungan. Wajah Ayato memerah. "Apa yang kau mau dariku?" Tanya Ayato dengan pelan. "Akh lupakan saja." Hinami memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku lagi.  
Grep.

Apa Ayato tengah memeluknya? Hinami terdiam. Otaknya sedang berhenti menyimak apa yang terjadi (?) "A… Ayato-kun?" wajah Hinami memerah. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya dan membuatnya semakin manis. "Apa?" Tanya Ayato dengan tenang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinami dengan gugup. "Memelukmu." Jawab Ayato enteng. "Ke… kenapa… Kenapa tiba-tiba A… Ayato-kun me-me-memelukku?" Tanya Hinami terbata-bata. "Aku kedinginan." Jawab Ayato pelan. Ia mendekap tubuh Hinami semakin erat. Itu membuat Hinami kesulitan bernafas. "Kau membuatku hangat…" bisik Ayato tepat didepan telinga Hinami. "Arigatou." Hinami semakin malu. Ia meremas bajunya. "Douitta." Balas Hinami. Ia tertawa kecil dan balas memeluk Ayato.  
"Kau ingin mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Ayato sambil menyentil dahi Hinami. "Ittai!" Hinami mengelus-elus dahinya yang terasa panas akibat sentilan Ayato. "Katakan." Ayato menghela nafasnya.  
"Daisuki. Aishiteru yo. Anata wa boku no ai sekai…"  
OWARI~!

.

OMAKE~!  
"Ayato-kun…"  
Hinami menarik nafasnya. "Nani?" Tanya Ayato takut. "Bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Aku tidak bisa bernafas…" Gumam Hinami yang sukses membuat Ayato terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Gomen…" Ayato memalingkan wajahnya. Hinami mengatur nafasnya. Ia tersenyum dan menangkup wajah Ayato menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Daisuki yo. Aishiteru mo. Ehehehe~!"


End file.
